Pokémon: Ash's Betrayal
by ErikaChang
Summary: AU. After the Kalos League and the Team Flare incident, Ash betrays the world, making it his enemy. Five years later, an inter-regional tournament will be held. Ash is compelled to join; not to compete for the win, but for another deeper reason. What is the reason behind his betrayal? However; it was clear that he is not the Ash Ketchum he used to be anymore. Pairing undecided.
1. Cinders of Betrayal

**Welcome to my first fanfiction rewritten!**

 **Nothing really much to write here in the Author's Notes other than writing a story that should pose an example for future writers of betrayal fanfictions: I hope there shouldn't be much of the stories where Ash is being talked down by his family and friends for a dream not achieved or for his mistakes, because in my opinion, that's not deep enough to be considered as betrayal. Either make a new idea out of it, or simply put more detail into those. It becomes cliche. If you're offended by this, please turn back and disregard what I said.**

 **This is just the beginning; I'm not having much expectations from this story, albeit I will admit: This is an AU, and it does NOT follow SOME of the plots from the pokemon anime.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my writing of this story. It's "fan"fiction, after all~**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Cinders of Betrayal**

* * *

Somewhere in Kalos, dawn rose above the horizon of a forest inhabited by pokemon. Avian pokemon chirped from above, migrating like there was no more settlements for them to rest by. Filled with life, in the center of the forest lies stump of a chopped tree; the open, grassy fields surrounding it attuned to its tranquil vibe. It was considered to be sacred, and it was a playing field for some pokemon, in a notion where there's nothing that will disturb them. As hallow as the stump is, it was also used as a congregation between inhabitants of the forest and humans long ago when industrialization barely existed.

Meanwhile, mild tremors shook the earthly caverns of a mountain range that once teemed with life. It's certain that pokemon are roaming across it from the inside and out, but there were certain areas that are meant to be left unchecked— especially for a passage that leads down to a boon for those who seek strife and turbulence. A crystalline cocoon, enclosed with a mystical power, radiated itself in iridescent gradients of pink and scarlet. Warm as it may seem to look, the light pierced any pokemon around the vicinity, striking anxiety into their hearts. Even the burliest in their nature had to avoid tampering directly with the cocoon.

The dormancy of the crystal proves only to be a delay of the inevitable; an unspoken prophecy in which even Arceus itself could not even bother relaying it that easily, out of concern for humanity and pokemon alike, for how they should take this news.

The world has been awfully quiet— free from atrocity and disaster; well, that's not entirely true. Notorious organizations have gone quiet since the incidents of their time had already been passed, and the forces of nature simmered down after the mishandling of humanity's exploitation that could have made the grandeur of the present. It was then at this moment, one can call it... the "calm" before the storm.

* * *

Sunlight beamed on the surface of Kanto, particularly Pallet Town. There was nothing but silence, save for the sounds of electronics. Even at the household of Ketchum, there was nothing noteworthy at all, only his mother, Delia Ketchum, acting on the daily routine in the kitchen. Washing the dishes after a recent breakfast with a reliable Mr. Mime helping around the floor, a pokemon that stayed with her ever since Ash's first journey throughout the entire Kanto region. The day would never look so much more ordinary other than this one, for it had been a long quiet day. Albeit the television is on, there was no eye-catching news that caught her full attention, considering it's simply about advertisements, shopping items, along with featured pokemon that are rare throughout certain regions. Typical, is it not? Delia Ketchum herself wondered after the last dish was rinsed off; how is Ash doing now? How is her little baby doing at this very moment, at a quiet day? The most recent contact was simply a few days ago; after the Kalos League in which Ash himself was defeated by Alain, in a decisive battle where the former's Greninja, synchronized with the trainer, fought against Charizard which mega evolved, traded powerful exchanges of moves with the fullest of their abilities and moves.

The pokemon laboratory that is situated in Pallet Town, shows Professor Oak mashing down buttons in a keyboard for coding purposes; such as updating the pokedex which happens from time to time. Because pokemon are still new to them in the other regions, they intend to send operatives to investigate and eventually search for new information. The scientists continuously share information as the pokedex's data capacity expands further.

"Hmm... I wonder how Ash is doing," Professor Oak mumbled to himself, cupping his chin while viewing the output of the monitor, with a wired pokedex attached to it.

Ash's first rival, Gary Oak, now a researcher, kept himself busy in the meantime on a desk with paperwork.

Night fell in the Lumiose City of Kalos. The atmosphere was still bright due to luminescence of the ambient lights of Lumiose City's buildings, especially the Prism Tower. A cold wind touched by on the skin of a boy standing at the rooftops of the landmark, teasing his clothes to dance in a solemn, graceful movement pushed against his direction. A yellow rodent perched on at his left shoulder, becoming the weight he used to bear with, as his trusted companion. A squeak of delight boomed over above, with red cheeks flickering with such electric power, possibly feeling the pleasant breeze on its own skin. It was a night when a few days after the Lumiose Conference in which he ended up being a runner-up, and with the incident of Team Flare resolved, he decided to drop by and stand on Prism Tower's rooftops.

Unlike his companion's promising eyes, his eyes seem apathetic to emotion. The Ash Ketchum everyone knew was not there at the moment, for he went out of his character. Those impassive, brown eyes of his that gleamed under the iridescent glow of a full moon, now held a certain extent of determination and a sense of responsibility compared to before; apathetic. Of course, after what happened with the Team Flare's incident on an attempt to control Zygarde, Ash himself could not just sit still and pursue his dream with ignorance. To him, there is something he needs to do first, and he possibly knows something that no one else in his company does. His hand curled up into a fist and gritted his teeth, stared down at the depths of Lumiose City's earth, with his bones trembled as if he had an uncontrollable emotion that compelled in him.

"Pika?" Pikachu voiced over with a poke to his ear, actually confused as to what his master was feeling about. At the same time, he looked worried, because Ash didn't seem to be himself in there.

Ash felt the contact, and his focus of attention towards to what he was thinking was immediately broken. More so, he looked like he was spacing out. encroached by the deep train of thought. He blinked for a moment, then turned to his partner. "Ah, I'm sorry. I just had been thinking about something," he nodded. He gave a slight chuckle, trying to appear he wasn't serious. Pikachu however, knowing his partner for a long time, could not buy it and kept poking Ash's cheek. Slightly getting perturbed by his companion's persuasive act, he decided to take a deep breath and then he jolted up slightly like a hyped boy. "Fine, I'll tell you!" He blurted out in impatience, but there was no tone of annoyance nor anger, just anxiety that slowly crossed his mind.

"I know I've told you this before, but it's about that _dream,_ " Ash huffed, crossing his arms while Pikachu nodded intently listening to him. Being that attentive meant that Ash would be opening up to his partner, despite how the latter could not speak their language. A dream that actually bothered Ash? It sounded peculiar to happen so, ever since the last time he was bothered by a dream was because he was plagued in a nightmare by Darkrai way back in his journey in Alamos Town of Sinnoh. The reason why it was still regarded as a dream still lies in complete mystery...

"The _dream_ was so vague. I could not comprehend it that much, but I saw someone, with a tattered cloak, with an awful look on his face," he started, rubbing his temples as he was trying to remember what exactly happened in there. "There were screams and loud explosions too." A frown plastered across his face when he remembered it slowly by slowly, albeit he is confused for the very fact he saw himself in there.

An important image rushed into his head upon trying to remember.

A vision, distorted with blurs and cloudy corners, Ash also saw himself standing at the rooftop of Prism Tower the exact same time and spot with Pikachu on his shoulder, causing the male to widen his eyes out of shock. _But how?! Isn't this some sort of deja vu?_ He questioned in his thoughts as how this moment came to be from his dream, like a vision fulfilled. _Could it be? Are these the visions of a future?_ He pondered about his thoughts, before he turned to Pikachu in the eyes and stared for a moment.

"You see, I dreamed of being in here too. At the exact same time and spot."

Pikachu's eyes widened in disbelief, it's something that never happened before to Ash, the visual phenomenon can be comparable that of a man named Grings Kodai, the man responsible for withering Crown City's flora for the Time Ripple's energies in order to sate his greed of being able to see the future. The accuracy and precision of Ash's dream made it a little too convenient to be a deja vu, much less being a coincidence. What about aura? Ash's aura, despite being said to be similar to Sir Aaron's, is lying dormant ever since he tried to help Mew in the Tree of Beginning. This would mean Aura was not possibly the cause, but there holds a possibility that it had something to do with receiving such dreams. That's why he was bothered— for what he has saw in the dream, it would eventually fulfill, and come into effect. Quite confused as the dream is still vague, however, it left quite the message, as it made him alarmed.

The boy took a deep breath, tipped his hat for a moment and thus lifted Pikachu up from his shoulder and locked gazes into their optics, whilst the latter tilted his head in confusion.

"I guess we're not going to return to Pallet Town just yet, Pikachu. I believe there is something we have to do first. Like solving the mystery behind these dreams," he huffed, pulling the partner closer into a warm embrace in reassurance. "Pika!" his rodent ears perked up, acknowledging what Ash said.

A few minutes later, Clemont came to pick Ash up from the tower's rooftops, in attempt to fetch him back to a room.

"Ash?" the blonde's tilted his head around in confusion, for the raven-haired trainer was nowhere in sight of the vicinity. However, a talonflame can be barely seen in the sky, the sight of it is akin to a firefly's, judging by the distance. It hinted a possibility that Ash had probably mounted over Talonflame and flied throughout Kalos. Much to Clemont's surprise, he sighed, assuming it was an ordinary, recreational activity, for he also knew Ash is the adventurous type.

Serena and Bonnie noticed the change as well, but were hopeful that it will just go away, as they overlooked a problem that appeared simple to them. The former, however, felt an odd sensation to her gut, an instinct that told her not to falter and reiterate that something's definitely off with Ash. Following Clemont just after he found the rooftops empty, deprived of presence, Serena called out to him out of worry. "Where's Ash?" her tone sounded a bit forceful, in tune with the rising anxiety, due to the impatience that befell on her head.

"He probably flew off at the moment. Let's just wait tomorrow, he'll come back," Clemont shrugged, completely oblivious to the situation, hoping that Ash comes back by morning. "If you say so..." Serena looked down, fingers crossed, her anxiety seems to have appeased for a moment, but it still laid itself in there, into her psyche, and she acknowledged that even Clemont is not convinced of the self-reassurance about Ash's strange behavior.

The next day in Lumiose City's pokemon center, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie expected Ash to come back, but there was no word of him. Nightfall came by at that day, and there was still no sign of him. The worries of his company rose gradually, until they decided to contact the Pallet Town's laboratories in order to check up on Ash's status through the Pokemon Center the next day.

"Ash? He didn't come here yet," Professor Oak crossed his arms, piqued at the current situation that popped up, locking the companions into an odd predicament.

"Well uh, you see..." Clemont tried to explain what happened, but Serena pushed Clemont aside for a bit and blurted out. "Ash's been acting strange! He suddenly disappeared last night..." her eyes wobbled slightly, forming up into small tears, currently worried about Ash's sudden disappearance that stemmed from his strange behavior. Bonnie only clung to her bag and Dedenne, unsure what to say so she had to let her brother and Serena do the talking.

"What?!" the aged professor's eyes widened, taken by surprise. It's true that Ash could just fly back to Pallet using his Pokemon by flight, but that did not became the case as he has not even returned to Kanto yet, let alone Pallet Town. He sighed, trying to maintain optimism. "Oh, boy. Ash had a knack of doing weird habits. Try not to worry too much, he might have been doing some training or sorts."

Clemont deadpanned along with Serena from the professor's response. "Fiiiine..." both whined softly in unison. They were really worried and shocked for the fact Ash disappeared so suddenly and did not came back just as they expected. "Until then, see you!" Professor Oak gave a thumbs up with a hearty grin, the screen faded to black.

This only exacerbated their paranoia; a possibility where Ash just deserted all three of them. But why would Ash even do that?

"Seriously, he could have just opened up to us about it..." Clemont sighed, fixing his glasses. Serena and Bonnie nodded in agreement, and remained silent as there was not much to say, despite their worries. It was because they don't know how to handle this situation, not even Clemont himself who is an inventor who could work out around certain problems.

News in the television of the Pokemon Center caught everyone's attention due to an image projected on the screen; a Charizard above Mt. Chimney of the Hoenn region, and a cloaked person mounted into it. Mt. Chimney's abrupt, abysmal eruption alarmed the residents in there, particularly those who live in Lavaridge Town, along with its Gym Leader, Flannery. Cinders fall down like fragments of a burst Draco Meteor, crashing to the rooftops of some houses, and some soil even from the outside. Charizard, flapping its wings proudly, stayed on air. Thick smoke obscured what's under the cloak, making it difficult for witnesses to ascertain the man's identity. Though for sure, the man and his Charizard seem to be responsible for its sudden eruption.

"Here we bring you this news; a Charizard and its cloaked master wrought upon a devastating eruption of Mt. Chimney, marking it as one of the disasters wrought by mankind. The number of casualties are increasing, there are houses ravaged from the cinder fragments smashing into the roofs, ash clouds snowing throughout the six-kilometer radius making it difficult for everyone to breathe properly. The gym leader, Flannery, is doing what she can in order for everyone to evacuate safely. We are uncertain as to how this happened; but some local residents claim that the Charizard and its trainer are the ones responsible for triggering such a cataclysmic event that befell on the peaceful town, people and pokemon alike," the reporter coughed herself, unable to contain the endurance of ash falls being inhaled on breath, and collapsed. The video feed which is being presented live had suddenly shut down; the TV screens went in static.

Fear struck the hearts of some citizens, eyes widened, regardless of what region they were residing; for the simple fact this is the first time a terrorist action has took place, in Mt. Chimney of all places. Clemont furrowed his brows out of concern, Serena and Bonnie gaped in total shock, not expecting a pokemon trainer would do something like this. But for what purpose, though? What are they trying to achieve? Unknown. There was no typical laughter-of-a-villain, just pure silence upon doing the deed— a disturbing one at that; for the simple fact the person is serious in upsetting Mt. Chimney.

The scenario had left Clemont speechless. Much to Serena's horror, Bonnie clung to Clemont as she teared up, the explicity of the grim and perilous news had corroded her innocence. Not even any villainous organization would do this out of a whim, and they always had to work in groups. The trainer single-handledly incited the wrath of the volcano and caused an eruption from within, someone who broke through the moral constraints keeping the person's actions in check. _'Charizard?'_ Clemont was left thinking, having an odd sense of familiarity. _Could it be? Wait, no! Alain has nothing to do with this!_ He noticed the Charizard's features, noting that it lacks the Charizardite X around its neck making Clemont sigh in slight relief. Serena just stood there, thinking about Ash. She was thinking about how he would take this news, and how he will react to it. "Ash, help us..." She pleaded in a voice where no one, but Clemont and Bonnie can hear, and wept slowly. Bonnie kept silent with wobbled eyes and clung to her brother.

The news shifted from the terrorist incident to a reported earthquake in a mountainous area of Kalos, tremors surfaced at magnitude 5.5 but it settled down after a few minutes. Aftershocks were to be expected after. "Another earthquake? This is really troubling..." Bonnie spoke softly, sighing in distress. Dedenne frowned, and tried to cheer her up with a nuzzle to her cheek. "Ash got strange, then the volcano erupted, and then this earthquake! Seriously, what is happening?!" Clemont exclaimed, then proceeded to rub his temples out of impulse, trying to calm himself down. Serena tried helping him by giving a pat to the back. They were all ruminating. A threat has arrived to the world of Pokemon where most lack the knowledge on how to deal with it. On top of that, Ash is missing. Where could have he gone to? Where is he now?

Somehow, most of the people in the world finally fixated their eyes into their respective local televisions; upon hearing that there's breaking news, a follow-up of the incident. It features a sight of Mt. Chimney in a bird's eye view, which crater seems to be simmering down. There was no more volcanic ash; but just a few thick clouds of smoke rising above the atmosphere.

Another reporter who replaced the recent one due to health reasons, he is in the helicopter, surveying the area, and then he spoke. "Today we bring you the follow-up of what has been reported as a terrorist act. The smoke in Mt. Chimney cleared, and it's unexpected that the cloaked man's identity can be seen a little bit just from the distance. He is standing near to an odd device, and oh, boy! What a grim look on this youngster's face!"

People could not believe it. An act done by someone who hasn't reached adulthood in assumption of the person's stature— the camera turned itself to the cloaked man's hood, the light revealing some of the facial features. Clemont, Serena and Bonnie paid close attention to the image.

There were zigzag cheeks, with parts of raven hair swaying by the wind.

"Zigzag cheeks, and raven hair..." Clemont described the facial features, until...

"No, no, no, no! This isn't real!" Serena's eyes widened in the sudden realization, knowing there seems to be only one known person who has those features. Bonnie gaped, taking a few steps back. Dedenne felt her fear, and thus it took shelter into Bonnie's bag. "Please tell me that isn't Ash..." she mumbled. Their anxiety skyrocketed when the face was revealed, trying to maintain optimism and be in denial that the person isn't Ash. However, it isn't working, since... he is, without a doubt, Ash Ketchum. They could tell considering the time they spent together, and the features on his face were obvious enough for them to know. He was the companion they've been through with in Kalos, and also the companion who saved Kalos along with a few others during the fight against Team Flare. Now he stands atop of Mt. Chimney, his eyes losing its gentle radiance, devoid of its emotion. It was at this moment, he isn't the Ash Ketchum everyone knows anymore.

Ash tossed a Pokeball, and what emerged out of the light is Charizard, one of his mightiest companions.

"Flamethrower."

A single command spoken which is overheard in broadcast, causing everyone watching, in every region, to be shocked. His tone also changed— it sounded as he isn't trying to trifle with everyone. He was serious. For what ever reason had he reached at this point, Ash grew completely ruthless. His voice no longer possessed the cheerful spirit he once had.

Charizard lets out a mighty roar, flapping its wings, causing Ash's hood to be blown, revealing his face. Energy slowly converged into his mouth as a stream of flames were fired straight to the media helicopter. Panic shot up at the reporter's face. "Get away, quick!" he shouted in pure fear. Luckily, the helicopter got away at the last second— but the flames scorched its tail, and its radiation caused the video camera to be damaged, turning everyone's television screens into static.

This definitely shocked everyone who was watching in Kalos, especially Serena and her current companions. Some recognize him as the runner-up for Lumiose Conference, the boy with a mysterious Greninja. From the other regions, some have already seen him during his adventures, and had mixed feelings. First was sadness; they questioned as to why would Ash do this. Does he hold a grudge towards something? There was anger; For them, Ash was never the type to do this, but he seemed to have stooped lower than almost every criminal organization that existed. And finally, disbelief; While some lost respect for Ash Ketchum, some grew to hate him. They never expected to see this side of him; cold and ruthless. And they were in denial that he of all people had done this.

Betrayal. That was the only word to be described. Ash Ketchum, whilst he had saved the world multiple times in his various adventures, while he had befriended a lot of pokemon, especially the mythical and the legendary, and while he had proven himself to be a dignified trainer, Ash had finally betrayed the very world he defended; by laying waste to a defenseless area and putting all of his noble efforts in vain, with respect and dignity burned to ashes. For some reason, he went into a dark path.

His old companions, watching the news, they took the news to heart in denial and disbelief; they felt confused at the same time they lamented on his sudden betrayal, even his rivals became horrified and then slowly transitioned into fury in reaction to what he has done. Delia, his mother, broke down in tears with Professor Oak and his grandson, Gary, tried comforting her as much as they can while wondering what actually happened. Even the Pokemon League Association was baffled by this unexpected action. Champions who knew him, they felt a loss of respect towards the boy, and would most likely deem him as an enemy to people and pokemon alike. For someone who tried to enter each League Conference and lost, he participated frequently enough to be recognized by some, and be in disdain towards him.

Serena fell to her knees, crying. Bonnie wept, not knowing what to do. Clemont's hand curled into a shaking fist mixed with confusion and distress, furious about Ash's atrocity. "Why? Why has this happened of all things?"

Charles Goodshow, in the top seat of the Pokemon League Association, took a sip of coffee and sighed. "Is this what the prophecy _foretold_ us? And Ash Ketchum of all people..." He seemed to hold knowledge on what is currently happening; an untold foresight in Arceus knows where it happened, or when, but at the very least, he is hoping not for Ash to further make the world his enemy.

The recent chain of events became the notion where Ash Ketchum had finally broke free from the constraints of morality, being a wanted criminal across the world.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Opinions? Leave a review in the story. Pairings? Suggest and I might consider adding it.**

 **Until then, stay tuned!**


	2. World of Fanatics

**Hello! This is the second chapter of the story. Again, nothing really much to write in here in the A/N, just enjoy reading!**

 **Author's Notes: The story will not include Alola. It will only scale up to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos. I do hope you understand that. And random fourth wall breaks would occur from this point on. Be informed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my story. This is a fanfiction after all.**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 **World of Fanatics**

* * *

Five years later, the world has still been quiet despite what happened. The atrocity of Ash Ketchum was not forgotten, for it burned into the memories of the masses, especially his family and friends. Ever since that day came about, there was no more news about him. Worry and grief surfaced his circle for a long time, until they grew desensitized to it. Some were still angry with what Ash had done, well, that's because they wasn't able to understand why he did it. Time over time, his friends and rivals slowly begin to forget what he did, etching deep into their old memories until someone would be reminding them of the incident. The question is: Where has Ash Ketchum gone off to now? What has he been doing for the past five years? Ever since that Mt. Chimney incident, some grew to resent him for what he did. Lives were lost, properties were reduced to dust. It was no child's play. He had done it with his own volition. The Pokemon League Association coordinated with the police for the hopes of searching for Ash. He had a bounty on his head, as he is wanted for a million pokedollars. Officer Jennys and pokemon rangers had traversed across the world in all six regions, only to have returned empty-handed. But of course, there are certain areas they are not allowed to go to, and they speculated that not even Ash can hide in there. Recently, a few months ago, there had been reports of natural disasters that were surfacing in the world, and every time the media pressed on to investigate, there seems to have sights of cloaked people, sometimes in dark red robes, sometimes dark blue. They looked like pokemon trainers with just costumes, since there were pokeballs in their waist. However, when two people of different robes meet each other, they were seen to be fighting with their pokemon. Not just with their pokemon, but the trainers themselves, locked, engaged into close combat. Although there was no harm and reported casualties, it became an alarming presence to the people, a nuisance. It was like two gangs began fighting each other without their motives explained. Although Officer Jennys apprehended them, some refused to speak, and some even lost their memory. It was then they've heard of various few people fighting at the same time throughout multiple Regions, meaning, the groups opposing each other were not originally local to begin with.

In the caverns of the mountain ranges of Kalos, there was once a complex network of pathways with pitch-black tunnels were now lit with torches blazing with luminescence in the walls. Footsteps were heard, thumped across the stone floor. A male walks with a tattered cloak, his robes painted in crimson. Reaching down to the lowest level, his view shows him the number of people, knelt down in reverence, their backs covered with the same crimson cloak. They were worshiping. They were paying their tributes. What was in front of them was a crystallized cocoon— albeit it seems to have changed now at this point. There were now cracks compared to the clean slates of crystal five years ago, and it appears that the seal is most likely about to break... _soon_. One of the worshipers stood up, and approached the standing male from the distance,"Soon, it will awaken. Our efforts are now bearing fruit thanks to your trigger from five years ago, isn't it?" the cryptic voice spoke, boomed and echoed across the caverns. The other worshiper pulled his hood back, revealing it to be Ash Ketchum.

A serious look on his face was already there, his eyes showed nothing but emptiness. He had little concern over Pokemon and humanity in this moment, but he turned to be more level headed. Since five years had passed, he took the time to disguise himself. He grew quite taller, while he maintained the raven hair as a remembrance to who he was, and for some reason, his zigzag cheeks were gone. He didn't wear a robe at all compared to them, only the cloak of their group; his Kalos outfit expired from use due to the size difference. Now, he wore a larger version of his old outfit; but the color was red instead of blue, his short-sleeved shirt accompanied by the crimson cloak. Pikachu was nowhere to be seen, never resting on his shoulder again.

His companion took the liberty of speaking again, "Have you heard of the inter-regional tournament held by the Pokemon League?" he crossed his arms, expecting for an answer.

"It's a trap," Ash nodded, his tone maintained its coldness since 5 years ago, but had a more mature vibe, because he already grew up and went through puberty.

"Yes, I'm aware. It was simply a tournament to draw you out, and apprehend you in the end. However, we can't miss our chance. There are all kinds of trainers participating, especially the Elite Four and the Champions. The energy wrought out by Pokemon battles this intense would be most likely enough to awaken our _master_. That's why we need you there. You seem to be the only member of our brotherhood to be able to cause destructive energy that much, if not, more than any of us here, and we will collect them," he shrugged, taking out his hood as well. It was revealed to be Grings Kodai, the same man who Ash had such an encounter in Crown City. How they ended up in the same boat is a mystery, especially how he was able to break out of the prison he was detained for he committed a major crime; he exploited the phenomena of the legendary Pokemon, Celebi's Time Ripple, for his own selfish ends.

"Kodai, won't you be coming with us?" Ash only rubbed his temples, eyeing Kodai with an suspicious look on his eyes.

"Oh, how could I not? James and I would be there to collect the energy. It's a shame that Colress went to the other side, though..." Kodai sighed, scratching the back of his head. Colress used to be their ally, but for some reason, he defected and joined the other group, branding him as a traitor to the group where Ash and Kodai are banded together. However, during his stay, he invented a device that allowed them to contain destructive energy and isolate it, before feeding it to the crystalline cocoon. Ash had only to run tests during its early days of invention, eventually colliding with a few people into a battle, and his Pokemon started giving off strange amounts of destructive energy during battle. _It'll be a matter of time before Yveltal wakes up..._ he thought to himself, the look of his face was similar to someone with expectations. For what possibly could be the reason he wants to awaken Yveltal? What sort of plan does he have?

Kodai gave off a slight chuckle, giving Ash a pat to his shoulder, "Our brethren and I will be keeping this place as it is. You can simply go run wild and collect that energy for us," Some of their brethren stood up and crowded among the two males, taking off their hoods.

They were not a group of ordinary people. Ash acknowledged that some of the members of the group they are in are the same people whose plans were thwarted by himself. These people took their hoods off, and it revealed to be some old acquaintances and enemies of his. Ghetsis, the former leader of Team Plasma, became one of the generals. Trip, Ash's confident rival from Unova, is now one of their vanguards. However, he seems to be detestable by some of the other members due to his overconfidence sometimes stooping into arrogance. Sabrina, a powerful psychic Gym Leader from Saffron City, eventually defected from the Pokemon League of Kanto and joined them during the five-year timeskip. Her tasks are for those who others could not perform; such as situations that require her psychic powers. Brendan, the young former Champion of the Hoenn region who replaced Steven during his time, eventually defected from the Pokemon League after reports of him gone missing for a year. At first, he did not expect that Ash is in the same group; the one who caused quite a mess in his home region. Erika, one of the Gym Leaders in Kanto, particularly Celadon City, decided to join their cause as well. And lastly, Leaf. An unheard neighbor of Ash's, who took a different journey from the very start, also ended up being in their circle too. The rest who were still knelt down were ordinary trainers drawn to Yveltal's sinister aura in lust to its power, and revered it as their master.

They are a cult of worshipers revering Yveltal; they are called the Yveltians, seeking the legendary Pokemon's power to absorb and obliterate all life and energy in the world order to start anew. One of their principles is that in order to start something, they must first destroy/end something. Their philosophy is that creation comes after destruction, however they are not sadists about it. They simply grew nihilistic of what has the world of Pokemon become today; and felt that the world is stagnant, devoid of progress despite how it appeared the other way around. They held little to no value for the lives of Pokemon and humans this time, albeit they still had a moral code to follow. They also see the notion that something will show its true value only when it ends, a "fact" that happens when it comes to grieving with lost loved ones.

While Ash is not the leader of the Yveltians, he serves as a figurehead in the cult. However, he is not a pushover either. His skill in handling Pokemon was noteworthy, and his personality grew to be more farther than who he once was; being more calculative and serious. He was also one of the unlikable bunch like Trip, for mainly because he tends to act on his own, but Ash is rather more reserved compared to Trip, and assertive when it comes to situations where he has to take matters into his own hands. The Yveltians see this part of Ash's rebellious nature quite unnecessary, and potentially perilous to their purpose. They knew they had to at least keep Ash into a leash, but they could not do that. Not when Ash becomes too serious.

One of their last known members, James, an ex-Team Rocket member, dashed into the caverns before he stopped in front of Ash and panted, "I-I got the letter like you asked!" He stuttered because of exhaustion, fell on to his knees as he tried to catch his breath, the hood eventually being taken off by the wind. He passed up to Ash a clean white letter. The latter took it up and read the letter aloud.

"The very first inter-regional tournament will take place in Lumiose City, and it is called the Prism Championship, held in an arena of Kalos's Prism Tower in Lumiose! Everyone with these letters are cordially invited to join. Stop by now at your nearest Pokemon Center, present this letter and register using your Pokedex! At sundown by Friday, the Prism Championship will take flight. The Prism Championship is the most competitive tournament the Pokemon League has yet to offer, for it comprises even the Elite Four and Champions being eligible to join! Everyone in the tournament is expected to fight for the title of the mightiest trainer in the world! So, what are you waiting for? Do you believe you have what it takes to garner that title? Come on, follow your dreams and hopes!

Yours truly,

The Pokemon League Association."

Ash sighed, after reading the letter, it was a clear bait for the Yveltians, especially Ash Ketchum, into joining the competition. Trip snatched the piece of paper, examining it. _At least it's not Charles Goodshow with these sweet-sounding tournaments along with short notices... This makes much more sense than those,_ he deadpanned.

"Heh, looks like I should be able to prove my worth!" Trip curled his hand into a fist of determination, causing the others around them to sigh as well.

"You know, Trip, you do realize that's for Ash, right?" Leaf shrugged. Ash should be taking the chance, not his rival because he was thought of being not as much efficient as him in completing missions of collecting destructive energy.

"Don't care. If I can see those Xerions, I will prove that I'm stronger than them!" Trip folded the paper and handed it back to Ash, in which the latter put it back into the letter's envelope.

Ghetsis commented, "Dealing with Xerions isn't our top priority for now, but fighting them would still give us the benefit of destructive energy." It was when at the same time the Yveltians were formed, there were Xerions, their nemesis. The Xerions were the cult worshiping Xerneas. Albeit their intentions are noble and promising, their methods seem to be radical. They wish to subjugate and conquer, much like the order in the chaos. Compared to the Yveltians' philosophy, the Xerions were existentialists in attitude; making what's the best in their lives and make their own fate. It directly contrasts with the nihilism of the other cult. But, both cults seem to be causing mayhem regardless of their intentions, and were frowned upon by the Pokemon League and the people. Both are considered extremists and thus need to be stopped.

"The Xerions have been already building up territories especially from Johto," Leaf nodded, out of worry that the Yveltians would be outnumbered in influence. Their home bases; The Xerions in the forest, and Yveltians in a cavern of the mountainous ranges, both in the same region, appeared to be close by. They were very close to the point one would already consider orchestrating a crusade to fight with the other to their bases, but it wouldn't be wise for both sides. For now, they had to expand their influence with their own ways.

"Ash is the only wanted convict though, and having him just around in anywhere would cause everyone to be alarmed," Brendan crossed his arms. He knew that Ash became a convict ever since he attacked Brendan's region, but he was thinking if anyone would actually dare to strike at him in case he arrives for the tournament. It would not help if he would obscure his identity with a disguise or a cloak; for the simple fact that he is a Yveltian, and people would be alarmed now that they were marked extremists along with the Xerions. Ash had to register in another way, but it seems he has a plan. The look of his face after Brendan's comment didn't change. It was like he had no problem with it, and is well aware of it.

"Fret not, Brendan. I know what to do," Ash nodded, looking at his own hand that curled up into a fist. Sabrina approached by and stood by beside Ash. "Don't worry. I'll be there," the reassurance became quite clear when Sabrina came by of all people, knowing that they would rely on her psychic powers. However, they wouldn't be able to take it for granted either, because Sabrina is the only Yveltian with extraordinary abilities, aside from Ash had he awakened his dormant aura. "I suppose I'll leave it to you when it comes to Ash's safety," spoken by Ghetsis, feeling a sense of relief considering Ash is an important member to the Yveltians, and they could not afford to risk him being apprehended and held captive. This was a risk they have to take, because the tournament doesn't just come that frequently, at the same time it opens a grand possibility for them to collect much combat energy with Ash participating. Had they just blatantly caused chaos to collect those energy, they would have been apprehended and defeated easily by the number of overwhelming forces combined with the Pokemon trainers around the world. That's why they couldn't just pass up this small glimmer of opportunity; into awakening Yveltal and fulfill their philosophy. They see the Prism Championship as the only chance to execute their plans smoothly without outside interference; regardless of winning or losing.

And so, they spent the dusk formulating a strategy that would soon mark the path of their victory...

In the forest at the same region, particularly in an open area where the stump is located, first uninhabited by humans, now populated with a camp. People of blue robes rest by, like they are feeling peaceful and tranquil. An hour later, they were assembled into a meeting, they were rounded up in a circle with a hooded leader sitting in the sacred stump. It seems that they are conspiring something; especially against the Yveltians. They are the Xerions, devoted followers of Xerneas, the legendary Pokemon of life, settled into a congregation. The leader took off his hood, revealing it to be Riley, who has appeared now to be an aura guardian.

The Xerions' philosophy is about making the most in the people's lives; the existentialism is apparent to them. Contrary to the nihilistic Yveltians, they sought to not only protect the futures of mankind, but also spread their influence. Their main flaw is that they are radical, pursuing in whatever means to achieve their goal of conquest, even going so far on to the extreme methods. It seems that Sabrina's counterpart would be Riley; for the former having psychic powers, Riley on the other hand has aura to rely on.

Some didn't choose to reveal themselves yet, for it'll only ruin the surprise for Yveltians, and for those people watching _outside their world._

"We can't let the Yveltians run amok," he nodded, putting on his signature hat that he had since the time he was in Sinnoh, for about a few years ago.

The others agreed, some part of the crowd just murmured, unsure what to do. This is pure naivety, one thing that the Xerions has, and yet, it would be accountable for their greatest strength; their links with Pokemon make up for their skill lacking behind the Yveltians in a small gap.

One of the members revealed themselves, who is Lucas, one of Dawn's friends in Twinleaf who started a journey separate from her. He seems to be the calm type; for no matter how dreadful the situation is, he maintains a cool head. "We'd be totally losing had not Colress joined our cause," he spoke, fixing his hat.

Colress, who was just behind Riley, was mashing numbers on a keyboard while mumbling to himself all of the comprehensible calculations he could make in a device, trying to improvise the invention. "Well, even with me here, we still would be in trouble with the Yveltians. Their goals also feed on conflict, which is why we should not fight them," he deadpanned, continuing his work.

"That's right," Came from the distance of their congregation was Tobias, the mysterious Pokemon trainer who surprised the people of Sinnoh of having Darkrai and Latios. Now his cloak now matches with the Xerions, he approaches the crowd slowly. They gave way as for Tobias to approach Riley, "I'm afraid we can't sit still though. Even with this much life energy we have been gathering and expanding our influence with territories... we're not even that close yet to bringing forth Xerneas into this world. It would take a mass amount of energy infused into the stump in order to activate the summoning. The Prism Championship is our only shot as well, because there comes a whole lot of people and Pokemon coming to participate and watch."

"Now, now, wouldn't that be mass genocide?" Alder commented, the former Champion of Unova, now defected from the Pokemon League, he was sitting in a tree branch despite his weight from his burly physique. He gave out a slight chuckle as he jumped down, the cloak of Xerions followed his graceful landing. "We shouldn't just use it on anyone. Draining their energy may be possible, but we can't murder anyone. We wouldn't wanna end up like the guy who went crazy five years ago-"

"Yes, I know, I know. Ash did that out of a whim and we wouldn't do the same," Lucas huffed, looking at Riley. "As the Xerions, what should we do?"

Riley cupped his chin only for a moment and blinked, now figuring out what to do. "I say that we should participate the Prism Championship. This is also a chance for us to prove ourselves, as to prove that we're not bad people. We also have to stop the Yveltians from achieving their purpose, though it will be difficult because conflicting with them would just be their benefit," he sighed, knowing that dealing with them would just be trouble regardless.

"Speaking of joining, do we have the invitation letters?" asked Lucas, the tournament perked his interest.

"Fortunately we have," replied Tobias, holding a bag of invitation letters.

Meanwhile, in the Kanto's Pokemon League Association, particularly at the top floor, a few Champions and the president, Charles Goodshow, are gathered together in a meeting.

"Are you sure this is seriously going to work?" Lance, the Champion of Indigo Elite Four, slammed his open hand into the desk of Charles Goodshow, the president of the Pokemon League Association, out of agitation. Charles was the one who orchestrated the Prism Championship, and it was clearly obvious that it was a trap to lure Ash from the hiding and capture him from there. However, Charles had a different idea in mind; he wouldn't just have the League apprehend Ash just yet. With a warm cup of tea, he sipped some from a small cup and placed it back at the desk.

"Yes, this is absolutely going to work. Ash is a very competitive Pokemon trainer in nature, and despite his loss of interest in achieving Champion in each region's respective Leagues, this is one opportunity he won't bring himself to miss. The original, childish dream of his into being a Pokemon Master lies in this road. If he still had that desire, that is," Charles huffed, stretching his arms in confidence that his plan will work.

"Ash needs to pay for what he has done five years ago. That case was left unsolved until now," claimed Steven, his arms crossed as he remembered the dreadful day when Ash Ketchum attacked his home region without warning. The memory etched into his mind, he couldn't just let that slip. He grew to be resolute and determined that time. Without malicious intent, without the idea of revenge, he vowed himself to find and stop Ash at all costs, before it's too late, for the grandeur of the people's future. Ash was the one jeopardizing their dreams and lives, but since he disappeared for five years without a news about him, the burning desire of Steven to deliver justice turned bleak and blurry.

"Wait, what about these two cults?" Cynthia intervened, feeling concerned about the more pressing matter as of now; especially the Yveltians who had an apparent lust for battle, along with the Xerions' greed for conquest. While Ash disappeared from the face of the earth, what replaced him was the rise of two cults who clearly worshipped Xerneas and Yveltal; and their continuous clashes with one another pose a danger to the innocents around them. Fanatics, it may seem for the eyes of the League and the people, but to them, it is a crusade, a fight for their cause, a decisive battle to prove that their belief is more superior than the other.

Charles gave off a slight chuckle, before placing his hands on the desk with fingers crossed. "It's the golden opportunity. The Prism Championship is held in Kalos, and that's also where the two cults' main headquarters are situated at. It would be also a bonus if Ash comes in the way, it would seem to be like two birds with one stone, along with an extra treat," he replied, appearing to be eager of what could happen soon. "You know, while most of their cult members are out in the participation, we can send our forces to take their bases into siege. That could put an end to them and their schemes. If Ash comes along the way as well, all of our problems could be solved."

 _It seems it is going well in my plan. Someone definitely thought of this well to carry it out, very much written I see._ A sly smile plastered across Charles's lips, knowing what he had to do, and that part of his knowledge is currently withheld even from the Champions themselves.

The wondering look into their faces slowly changed into satisfied smiles, processing through at what Charles had been thinking. It was a _perfect_ plan for him, and he can't pass up this opportunity either.

* * *

 **It appears that the three sides of the world have been looking forward for the grand opportunity that one of them itself had made... well, I just seriously wonder how this should turn out.**

 **Well, that's just about it for now. You can leave a review if you'd like to share your thoughts. Until then, stay tuned!**


End file.
